Yuri on ice YuriP x OcAlice Icy love
by Wolf Cristal
Summary: Their was once a girl with a family but one day her family died but she survived so then she took up ice skating for them and someone found her talent and trained her and took her to a contest and she one her first ever gold...
1. One

Name: Alice

Second name: Led (Russian for Ice)

Last name: Kohek (Russian for Skate)

Age: 15 (yuri's age)

Can speke different languages: Russian, Japanese, English. and more.

Hobby: Ice skating

Won: only gold medals

Lives: In Russia since little.

Family: none they died when she was only five in a car crash.

Crush: Yuri Purisetsuki

Friend: Viktor

Hates: Losing. She has never lost.

Likes: Skating, Sining while skating, Cats and dancing.

Animals: two cats both female called Katya (russian for pure) and Irina (russian for peace)

How she started ice skating:

When she was little when she was three she went to a lce skating ring and started to do really hard tricks and some people saw her do this and so they trained her more and then she carried on ice skating but when she turned five her parents died so when she had to learn how to do a story with her skating she did. Then the time came for her to do a contest she was happy. When she got to the contest she was so amazed by other people's proforments that's was only the males. Then then she had to to her ice skating story she did just that she did the story about her parents dieing, and how she started to skating. The audience was looking at her with sad eyes and the also got some of the boy ice skaters to look some of them fell in love with her like Yuri Purisetsuki he actually fell in love with Alice. Then when she finished the dance she had did a amazing finish and when she stopped their was water marks on her cheeks. Then the crowd started clapping and they started shouting Ice Princess or Skating Ice. Then when it was time for the results her eyes went big when they said that first place went to Alice Kohek. Then she went onto the podium and she got a gold medal. Then she told her self that what ever happened she was never going to stop skating because it was in her blood and name (i'm not joking it is in her name.) Then she went back to Russia. And never stoped skating.


	2. Two

\- At Alice's Ice Rink practice place -

(Also when they talk it is meant to be all Russian.)

Alice's P.O.V

I was just practicing my jumps because my coach told me to my Coaches name is Victory Diva. First name Diva last name Victory. My Coach is female and she only like me when I win gold. I say this because It I ever messed up a jump in practice she would just me when I say just she would just slap me or punch me nothing to bad or I would not look good for any competitions. Right now she is in her office and i'm working on my favourite move a quintuplet in do a one leg spin.

Just then my coach came out also right now i'm ten and I have never stopped getting gold in the women's skating.

"Alice come now!" My coach shouted as I skated to her. "Yes miss Victory what is it." I said to her while looking at her in the eyes I could tell that something was bothering her but I never said anything. "Well we and when I say we I mean you, you are going to have to share this ice rink with two boys one of them is Viktor and the other one is Yuri. They have to come here with their coach because their Ice rink is getting to full of random people so they will be coming here." Miss Victory said with her arms crossed I was kind of happy because she would not be able to hurt me as much but I had a feeling there's more. "But that dose not mean you are aloud to fail anything because if you do I will just you I'll take you off the rink and slap you." She carryed on I was kind of said when she said that she will still hurt me if I do something that she doesn't like. "Yes Miss Victory I will promise you that nothing will get in my way for getting gold." I said to her with confidence and while holding my hand up in the air while saying it.

\- Small time skip -

"Okay now get some speed and do the move." Miss Victory shouted I have been trying to do three Quins straight after each other and I have not gotten a brake at all.

Just then the doors opened but I was to focused on trying to do the jump so notice the two boys and man come in their was also a woman and three twins their was also a old woman to.

I could hear my coach talk to them and then look at me then my coach shouted. . "JUMP." And that's what I just did I could feel them all looking but I didn't cear so I jumped and I did my fist quinn hen I quickly Jumped again and did my second and I Jumped again and I did my third and when I landed I started to spin on one leg and then I stopped in my finishing pose.

Then I stood back up at looked at them and my coach was smiling that kind of shocked me and the people who just came in were in shock so I a skated to them and snapped my fingers. Then they were back to normal.

"Alice You are going to have to do a pair routine Yuri. So get skating." Victory said "But before we can skate we need a routine." I said and I think Yuri and Viktor nodded at me because they agreed with me. "Okay here's one that you can do it has a lot of tricks you can do so here you go." Miss Victory said as she gave me the paper then she told us that we only have a week to practice before the contest so we both nodded and got to work It was also lucky that we are the same size or this would be harder.


	3. Three

-Time skip a week later the competition-

Alice's P.O.V

We wear waiting for our names to be called so we could go onto the ice and dance.

Also when we were practicing for this Yuri and I have gotten to know each other better and I might say that I might have feelings for him but I can hide them.

Also while we were practicing Yuri told me he wanted to tell me something but only if we won gold.

We are also the last ones to go onto the ice so we have to make this routine the best one yet. Because if we lose I am going to be so sad and I will get hit and Yuri will also be mad because we have trained with only small brakes well he gets brakes I on the other hand ever got any brakes because my coach kept telling me to keep working so I did so this routine has to be amazing.

"You nerves Yuri?" I asked in Russian because we are almost up. "No not really you?" Yuri asked back and I replied with a no while shaking my head. Why would I be nervous I have been on the ice so much I won gold on the ice I can't be nervous.

"Yuri Purisetsuki and Alice Kohek please make you're way into the ice." The Announcer said through the microphone.

Then we skated onto the ice in our starting Position. Then we started to skate.

This is their routine:

( pretend that the outfit the girl has is the outfit in the picture)

After they finished they finished they waited for their score and they got a higher score then everyone else and they came pirates so they went to the podium and they both got gold.

Then they both came off the ice. And took off their skates and went outside to wait.

"Yuri you told me that you had something to tell me only if we won gold what was it?" I asked and he started to blush then we both looked at each other. "W-W-Well I really like you more then a friend and I was wondering if you would like to become my girlfriend?" Yuri asked and I started to blush I never knew thais was going to be the thing he was going to ask but I'm happy he did ask. "It's okay if you don't want to I understand you're famous and I'm not that famous." Yuri said so then I turn to look at him straight in the eyes. "Yuri I would love to become you're girlfriend." I said and then we both lent in and there's was no gaps between us and we kissed we only pulled apart when we needed air. Then we hugged and a car pulled up It was long and black with dark windows. "Come on Yuri looks like our ride is here." I said as I ran to the car while holding his hand then we both got in.

\- In the limousine-

"Alice, Yuri well done on winning gold and becoming a couple." Miss Victory said in russian with a smile a reall smile "Spasibo" Yuri and I both said at the same time.

(spasibo = thanks)

"Alice tomorrow you have to practice all day because you have a competition after tomorrow." Miss Victory said with her arms crossed. I never get a brake do I.

-Time skip after the ride.-

"Now both of you go get some rest expressionally you Alice." Miss Victory said while we got out of the car. "Da miss Victory." I said as I walked into my house.

What Alice's house looks like: (I don't think I should call it a house though)

-The next day at the rink-

"Okay now practice!" Miss Victory shouted.

So I got to work on practicing my jumps and dance moves on the ice to the music. I was doing really well.

Then Viktor. I have also became friends with Viktor we are now best friends. Also Yuri and his coach came in with the other people. And they started to watch.

"Alice! Keep a smile on you're face!" Shouted Miss Victory. Then I put a smile on my face. Man I hate her so much. "Alice! from the top now!" She shouted I could tell that the others were sorry for me.

Then I started again I put a fake smile on and I Concentrated on my chance jumps and dance moves so that this routine could be so perfect that you could win gold while practicing.

Then after practicing for ages I went home and got some sleep.

Also It turned out that Yuri and Viktor we're practicing so we had to split the ice so it could we the same amount for all three of us.

Then the next day came.

The boys had their contest first. And like normal Viktor won gold. Then is was girls. I don't know her name but I think she came from Canada she came first. Then it was time for the younger boys (yuri). Then Yuri finished he was out of breath he did amazing but sadly he didn't win anything so he sat down to watch me skate but I was the last one so I decided that I would talk to Yuri until I went up.

Then after a while I got call up when they called me up they said now welcome the Ice princess or if you want Skating Ice.

Then I went into the middle of the Ice. And the music started the music was nightcore shadows.

Then I started to skate. Then the announcer said into his microphone that for the first half it would be six quads and in the second half it would be three quintruplets.

The story I went for was a battle with the shadows like I was getting hurt by them and I wanted to be free and so in the end of the story was me being able to be free.

The dance went like this:

I started to skate slowly then I went speeding around in a tuck, then I stood up and did three quads all right after each other and I did different emotions all the time to maleness people be in love with the dance and I did get everyone looking and the announcer told the story while I was dancing. Then after I danced a little I did the other three quads. Then I entered the second half and I started to speed up so I had enough energy to to the three quintuplets straight after each other. Then when I had enough momentum I jumped up and did one quintuplet and then I landed then I did another and landed it then I did the final one and landed on one leg and I started to spin around with my leg up in the air and then I went into a tuck and carried on spinning then I started to skate and I did one jump by doing the splits then I stopped and the music stopped at the same time. And my face and a smile on it. Then I took some bows and people started to throw this like roses and animals so I picked up a tiger and a leppored and two eight of the roses and went off the ice. Then I gave Yuri the tiger and a rose and I gave Viktor and the others roses and then I put my leopard down and put my rose into my hair and waited for the scores and after a while of waiting a girl got called up and she had a phone I think she is from Mexico and she came in third then and other girl came up I think she is from Japan and then I got called up so I skated and I went to the top for the podium and I got my gold medal. Then we came of the podium and bowed to everyone while waving.


	4. Four

Yuri and Alice are now fifteen years old.

Yuri has still not one a gold medal but Alice has won a lot of them. The only time Yuri gets a gold medal is when Yuri and Alice do pair skating.

Also Alice's Coach got put in jail for hurting Alice. She got put in jail because Yuri and Viktor's coach caught her doing it and he became Alice's new coach.

Also Viktor has now just went to Japan to train someone with out telling anyone.

Alice's POV

"Hey Alice have you seen the old man (Viktor)?" Yuri asked Me so I turned to face him on the ice. "No I haven't but maybe he sent us a text message to say we're he is" I said back to then we both took out our phones and started to look.

"Yuri... you're not going to like this." I said while slowly turning to him. "What is it Alice?" Yuri asked with a slight drop of sadness in his eyes. "W-Well Viktor he w-went to Japan to coach someone called Yuuri..." I said while showing him the post Viktor put up. Yuri got mad by this because Viktor now has broken a promise to Yuri.

"Yuri why don't you go to Japan and bring Viktor back here?" I asked and he turned to me and hugged me then he kissed me deep passionately. Then we pull apart "I will and I will bring him back her khorosho." He said and we hugged on more time. "don't forget to call and text me when you're their khorosho?" I said then we pulled out of the hug and he started to walk away. "oh and Yuri I have a competition coming up in Japan and I would really like it if you come and watch it." I said with a smile and he nodded and walked away.

(Khorosho = Okay)

As soon as he left the coach came in. "Alice were is Yuri?" He asked with his arms crossed. "Oh he went to Japan to go bring Viktor back." I said and he just nodded and then he told me to practice. He also said that I will be going to Japan alone and two days before the contest so that I can get a good feeling of the ice I will be skating on but for now I have to practice and if Yuri called I will answer is and put it on face call so I can still practice.

\- afew hours later-

As I was practicing I hurd a ding come from my phone so I went to my phone and opened it. And I saw a picture of Yuri with a hoodie with a tiger on it so I commented Amazing look Yuri I really miss you though. in russian. Then he replied in a private one technically the messages one.

Texting.

A = Alice Y = Yuri

(the hole convo is in russian when they text)

Y= Hey Alice I miss you to but I will find Viktor and bring him back. So what are you doing now?

A= Well right now I am spin texting. Also I will be coming to Japan two days before the competition to get a feeling of the ice and get to know the place.

Y= Well I cant waite until you get here. AND HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU SPIN TEXTING NOT EVEN VIKTOR CAN DO THAT!

A= Well it's because I am a female and I stoped doing that when you sent that text I was Spin jumping but I am now just sitting on the ice and let me tell you it feels nice I could just sleep on the ice.

Y= XD you are one funny girl but I love that about you and don't worry I will watch you do the contest and when you do the first moment I see you win that gold and get of the ice I am kissing you. (kissy face emoji)

(A/N Just to let you know I do not have emojis on my devise so I will right down the emoji unless I can make them.)

A= (Kisses face emoji) *blushes* I will also kiss you back Yuri also I have a feeling that we're you are staying they will all you Yurio I feel so sorry for you but don't worry my tiger I will only call you Yuri or Tiger.

Y= Thanks for saying and you can call me both Yuri and Tiger since I am the Ice tiger of Russia.

A= I know you are Yuri I really do miss you though and when you find a place please do call the next day or today I really want to hear you're voice again.

Y= I will don't worry Khorosho. And I also want to here you're voice as well. Right now I have to go and find somewhere to stay Khorosho.

A= Oh and also when I get their two days before the competition the coach is not coming with me so I will be alone.

Y= Netu netu you are going to be staying with me I suppose I will also be staying with the crying Yuuri and his family and Viktor.

( netu = nope)

A= Well anyway have you found them yet?

Y= Net not yet but I will no wait I kind his house and a hot spring!

(net = no)

A= Well I am going to carry on practicing can we talk later well do svidaniya Yuri. 3

Y= Do svidaniya Alice 3

(do svidaniya = Bye / Good bye)

Then I put my phone down and carried on practicing until I got It down.

After a few more hours I get a phone call so I went over to my phone and the ID said My Yuri Tiger and I pick it up and made it stand up so we could see each other. It looks like Yuri is on a ice rink.

(This convocation is all in russian again.)

"Privet Alice, hows training going" Yuri said while holding his phone I could also see Viktor and Yuuri In the back ground.

"Privet Yuri. As you could see I just did a trick so it's going good." I said as I did another trick that was Viktor's signature move.

(Privet = Hi / Hello)

"Alice can I try and do a quadruplet?" Yuri askes and I just nod on the camera then he takes his phone to Viktor.

"Yo Viktor I want to show Alice something can you hold my phone so she can see me do it?" Yuri askes in Japanese so the other Yuuri can understand what Yuri just asked and while Yuri was asking Viktor the coach did a finger move for me to do three quadruples into a spin so I just nodded and started skating.

"You mean the thing Alice is going to demonstrate right now?" Viktor askes and Yuri and Yuuri both look at the screen and so did Viktor.

Then I jumped and did three of them and then I did the last one and landed on one leg and I started spinning and then I went into a tuck spin then I stopped in my ending pose. And I looked back at the screen and I saw them all looking and I think Japanese Yuri is having a dream of doing my move.

"Khorosho Yuri now try doing it." I said as I sat on the ice. "I still don't know why or how the ice feels so good." I said and Yuri my Yuri just smirked and started skating around quickly and the he jumped and when he landed he lost balance and fell.

"Yuri are you khorosho?" I asked worried. "da i'm okay Alice." Yuri said as he took his phone back and went to the corner or the rink.

"Privet Coach i'm gonna go I practiced anough today so do svidaniya!" I shouted and I took my skates off and put them into my bag and picked up my phone and started to walk to my house (mansion)

"So my Tiger is Viktor coming back?" I asked but his eyes showed sadness in them. "Net he is not coming back unless I beat Yuri in a contest for him." Yuri said I could tell that Yuri knows that Viktor will pick Yuuri that crybaby.

Just then I reached my mansion and opend the door and I closed it being me. And went to the kitchen.

"Oh Yuri I forgot to tell you that when you went the coach put you're cat Potya inside my house so I could look after him." I said as I picked him up and I put my phone on the stand so I could put him to the camera.

"I really miss you both I can't wait until you get here with them." Yuri sais as Viktor calls him over so Yuri put his phone on his stand and skated over to Viktor.

\- Time skip -

Alice is now inside her pool and she is not on call because the call stoped so that Yuri could learn the fist half of the routine.

Also Her pool is in her back yard.

Just then her phone went off. And she answered it...

"Privet Yuri hows practice going?" I asked while sitting on my inside pool seat. "Privet Alice I am going doing khorosho. What about you?" Yuri asked slightly jealous. "I'm doing khorosho just a litte bored." I said while getting out of the pool and putting my shoes on and then going inside.

Then we talked a little more and we both started to yawn and so we both went to sleep by hanging up and then I went for a quick shower and then sleep.


	5. Five

Its been awhile now and now Alice has made it to Japan and the first person she saw was Yuri so they hugged. And then they went to we're Yuri was staying.

-Time skip to when they get their.-

Alice's POV

Yuri just opend the door and we entered the house.

"Hello their Yurio. Who is this you're sister?" asked I think it would be Yuuri's mother. I also saw Yuuri and Viktor on the floor with Viktor's dog and they turned to look at me.

"Alice. Why are you here?" Asked Viktor in Russian. "I'm here because our coach said I have to come to Japan two days before my contest witch is here in Japan. So I will have one day to look around and the second to get used to the ice." I said back in russian while crossing my arms.

"Um... Viktor so why is she here? also you were both talking in russian so I couldn't understand." Yuuri said with a confused face then Viktor looked at him. "She is here because their is a ice skating contest for women in two days so she is here now so she can get used to the place one day and the next day she will have to get use to the ice she will be skating on." Viktor translated in Japanese so Yuuri and his family could understand. Just then two girls came in with three smaller girls and those three girls looked straight at me and stopped right in their place. "Oh my are you the one and only Alice Led Kohek! The famous female gold medalist in Russia?" All three of them asked while shouting at the same time all in japanese. "E e I am." I said in Japanese.

(E e = yeah)

"Kon'nichiwa my name is Yuuri and I would like to ask are you both related in anyway?" Yuuri asked while greeting us. Well I do understand why he would make the mistake I do look like a female version of my russian tiger. "īe. We are not related we just look the same." I said back while crossing my arms. And he just nodded. "Alice is going to be staying in my room so their is īe reson to give her a room." my Yuri said as he pulled me to the room he is staying in.

(īe = no in japanese)

(Kon'nichiwa = Hello in japanese)

"How about tomorrow we both go sightseeing I can show you different things that I have seen and we could go to a shop and by things what do you think? would this be good it's like a d-date" Yuri askes and I just give him a hug and I reply with a yes.

Then it was getting late so the hole house chose to go to sleep.

-Time skip the next day-

"dobroye utro Yuri how was you're sleep?" I asked as I got out of bed but but fell back because Yuri pulled me back. "Dobroye utro Alice and i'm doing fine what about you?" Yuri askes but before I could answer he kissed me deep and passionately. Then we pulled apart.

(dobroye utro = Good morning in russian)

"I'm doing khorosho." I said as I finally got out of his grip and got my clothes and went into the bathroom to change so he could change inside the room where was staying in.

Time skip to them hanging out.

Yuri and I were walking around and going inside different shops and talking about things that were really random.

Then we went into the one store that was heaven to Yuri and I it had a lot of things that was related to a cat. So we chose to bye some things Yuri and I both bought a cat head band I got a leopard print one that looked like this . And Yuri got a tiger one that looked like this .

Then we went out so eat somethings then we carried on talking and looking at things all day then we watched the move cats and dogs and then we went back to we're we were staying. Also while we were talking on our way back Yuri sayed to me that their is only one place the competition would be held and it would be straight after my competition he also said that is I get gold he will kiss me straight when I get of the ice and he won't care that people are watching us.

Then the next day came and we did the normal morning things like wake up get changed eat some breakfast then brush out teeth and I did my hair Yuri just left it because he wasn't bothered to brush it.

Then we went to the ice skating rink and when we entered the place the lady behind the counter froze and then managed to say "Y-Y-You're the famous Alice Led Kohek." She said stuttering and I just nodded because I was really not bothered to talk then she told us that the two comparison were tomorrow and I just told her that we knew and then I said that I was here now to know what the ice is like before the competition so I can get use to it. And she just nodded and we went to the rink then I put my skates on and took of the protection of the blades and I went onto the ice but before I did anything I could see three small figures behind the stand and I told them that they could watch if they wanted just don't record anything and they nodded and sat down so they could see better.

Then I started to skate after I put my headphones on and played music. I did afew jumps and spins on one leg and sometimes close to the ice I also did my signature move at the end and finished in my ending pose. And my breathing was hard also when I was doing that Yuri was practicing his dance for after the woman's competition. I could tell that Yuri was determined to win to bring Viktor back home to Russia.

Then both of us practiced some more I could also tell that Viktor and Yuuri that pork cuplet bowl we're watching us Viktor was watching Yuri and Yuuri was watching me skate I think he was still things about trying to do some of my tricks but thinking that he could never do it.

-TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZY-

It was now the day of the competition I was going last like normal I don't know why though I was also watching my competition carefully so I could see the story they were doing but it turned out that only half of them had a story to their skating.

Most of the story's were happy while others were sad but mine had a happy and exciting in the start and then in the middle is was mad and sad and then when it comes to the end it was happy and excited again.

My story was a compinde one so at in the start is was leading how to skate then the middle was my family's death and a coach that hurt me then the end was Yuri and I becoming a thing, getting a new coach and winning gold all the time.

Then I got called on to the ice I didn't show enyone in the beginning when I got onto the ice.

The the music started and I started to skate and the announcer said everything that I was doing to do in the fist and second part in my routine.

Then at the music started to speed up a little and I chucked my Jacket away and my outfit showed. It was red and yellow. Yellow for happiness and red for sadness. it also had red and yellow patterns on it.

And then people started to look more and more some were shouting some were clapping and I kept skating.

I did four quins and some one leg spins and my expression except changeing every time when the music changed and when the music changed so a sad part that's when the story for death and being hurt came in the audience started to cry and I was almost crying myself but I didn't then the second part came up and the music changed to happness and so did I and so did the audience In the end I did my signature move but this time I did four quintuplets straight after each other and then I spun on one leg and then I finished in my final pose and a bunch of roses got thrown and I took my bows and left the rink then I entered the Kiss and cry and waited and I beat my own record and came first then I got called into the Ice and so I skated onto it and stood at the top of the podium and I got a gold medal and a Japanese girl came second and a Chinese girl came third then we all took out bows and I skated of the ice and Yuri my Yuri came running up to me and he kissed me and I could hear cameras flashing and people people marking the awww sound.

Then a camera person came up to me and asked what my theam for the next competition would be and so I said it would be cats.

Then I put my Jacket back on and I watched Yuri and Yuuri go head to head it was the battle of the yuri's.

Yuri was up first and I had my normal outfit on and some trainers and my jacket that and the words Russia in the front with the flag on it and I had my suitcase packed in the front of the building ready to go. Then after Yuri did his thing he came of the Ice and I stood up and he hugged me and I hugged back then we went to the front and we grabbed our things and then we were walking down the steps just then we some people call our name so we stoped and we turned around and we saw three kids and the girl who was at the desk. (I forgot her name sorry)

"So it's true you're both leaving." said one of the twins with a sad voice. "Yeah Victor chose who he wanted it was obvious that it was Yuuri." Said Yuri with his arms crossed. "But then if that's youre reson for leaving what's you' reason Alice?" Asked another one of the girls in a sad voice. "Well it's really simple I was only here for Yuri and my competition that I would leave to get ready for my next one." I said back while resting my head on Yuri's arm. "O-oh okay well u-um bye t-then." Said the third girl while trying not to cry. Then Yuri and I turnd around and picked out things back up and walked away.


	6. Six

Now they just got back to Russia and they are at the rink.

Alice's P.O.V

Yuri and I were just skating around the rink while dancing to music and doing tricks until our coach came into the room. So we took our headphones off to hear what he wanted to say.

"So Viktor is not coming back so I will need you both to work really hard." Said our Coach and we both nodded to say that we we will work really hard. "Also Yuri, you are going to get a ballet teacher to become more flexible a-" But before our coach could carry on someone went behind Yuri and made his leg go straight up you could tell he was really mad. Just then his leg went down and mine came up straight but because I am flexible my legs, back and arms could do anything hard.

"Well as I was saying Yuri this is you're ballet teacher who will be helping you and Alice because you are already flexible we are going to already get a new routine for when the competition comes to Russia. Also Yuri you will be traveling to places for the competitions so Yuri go with you're teacher and start training." The Coach said and Yuri and the teacher walked away into a room and the coach just walked away so now I was alone so I decided to practice some tricks and jumps all by my self then after I did that I did my first ever routine from when I was on the Ice but it wasn't really my first one it was my second one and it went like this —— . (Just watch the the on ice part not the part of the ice)

Then after I finished I hured some clapping and turned to see who it was and it was the coach.

"udivitel'no like always you never seam to let me down you're always on the highest gear." Said the coach. "Spasibo coach but I don't think it was udivitel'no I just think it was Khorosho and I have become better then that." I said while I looked at my coach with my hands and by hips.

(udivitel'no = Amazing in russian)

(Spasibo = thanks in russian)

"Well anyway this is you're routine now get practicing because you're compassion is going to be in Russia straight after the boys." The coach said while he gave me my ruiand I just nodded "Oh and also just to let you know Yuri's first contest will be in canada and you can't go because you need to practice you're routine for when it comes to Russia. Khorosho?" My coach said and I just nodded saying that I understood.

Besides when Yuri goes I need to look after his cat I also think that both coaches are going to go with him so I will be alone to practice. But I will also be very bored with out him and the coaches... But hey maybe when he gets their he might call me and then we can both talk so both of us won't miss each other as much.


	7. Seven

Alice's Point.Of.View P.O.V

It been a while and now Yuri is now with the two coaches and they are all in Canada for Yuri's competition man I really do miss him we haven't even talked once when he got their also I can tell that Yuri has become more flexible thanks to the ballet coach and sometimes when he came to my house we practiced ballet so that I could help him.

Right now I am watching Yuri preform on the TV I really home he dose well I looks like he is.

After a while...

Now Yuri just finished his routine and is waiting for his score and he got second place but it's fine because it was not a thing we're you can get gold silver or bronze it was just to see if you can go to the next competition and Yuri's next one is here in Russia I can't wait to see him again.

Then after a while of watching some more anime it was a random won that was on so I watched it then I went to the private ice rink were I practice and It is also were the competition is going to be held I can't wait.

Then I practiced, practiced and practiced with out any brakes i'm lucky I can never run out of stigma that easily unless I had to do keep doing this jump with out stoping until I can land it and that jump is a quintuplet four times straight after each other with out stoping and then go into a triple axle then a one toe loop then do one quin and then spin tuck and then pose.

I know that it would take quite a lot of my stigma and i'm lucky that my coach only did my short program and not my free skate.

But I know for a fact that I will do that move in the end of my free skate for a higher score and I know for I fact that if I keep practicing I will be able to do it by the time the comparison comes to Russia all I will have to do it practice, practice and practice until i'm able to do it.

——Time skip days later——

Yuri is now in Russia and I'm happy also I can actually now do the jump so i'm planning on doing it in my free skate at the end I know the coach will be a big mad but if it puts me in first I will take it I know for a fact that this is not the grand prix but I have to show the others what their up against and how hard it will be to beet me.

Right now and all the contestants female and male are on the ice rink practicing as for me well let's just say that I may or may not have put all the contestants on the practice rink and I am on the rink we're the contestant will be held I am with Yuri and the Japanese Yuuri and Viktor on the ice I also think JJ and I think his Girlfriend Is also on my ice and another Japanese girl. Also I know that they can't beet me.

Its been awhile now all the contestants but me and Yuri are haveing a brack and they are watching us practice it feels a little strange but it's fine I guess. Just now Yuri came of the ice to get a drank and I'm still focused on my jumps leaps and spins just then my coach came in.

"Alice! do three quintuplets straight after each other and land them perfectly now!" Shouted my coach in a language everyone could understand then all eyes were on me.

So I started to skate picking up speed then when I got enough momentum I jumped up in the air and did my first one and landed it then I did my second one and landed it then I did my first and landed it perfectly and my coach then started to clap. So then I skated to my coach.

"Don't forget Alice you have to still be first no matter we're you are you will be in the top nobody is aloud to beat you." My coach said in Russian so only Yuri, Viktor and I could understand. And I nodded to say that I will be first no matter what I am both I am agape and aros in one. Then Viktor told Yuuri what my coach and I said while I nodded and then he nodded.

——— Big Time Skip ———

Then it was that day the day of the competition and the males are up first I just really hope that my Yuri gets first or second I know i'm asking a lot but I really want him to succeed in this so he can be closer to winning the Grand prix.

It was the males up first and I couldn't wait to watch Yuri go I was so excited he has been training for days with only little brakes so this has to be really good right.

After a little while it was Yuri turn t and he got his score and he got second I was so happy for him and he didn't show it but I could tell that he was really happy as well.

Then after a while all the males had their turn and in first it was Jean-Jacques Leroy then Yuri Purisetsuki then Michele Crispino then Yuuri Katsuki then Emil Nekola then finally it's Seung-gil Lee. And those were the six to make it to the grand finals.

Then after the boys got to their sets it was the girls turn to skate to see who was going to the grand finals. I was the last one to go and I just knew that I would be in first.

Then after a while it was my turn to go onto the ice because I already did my first skate this was now the free skate.

This was my outfit for my free skate :

So then I went into the middle of the ice and then the music started. . Then when the music played I started to skate. My emotions and moves and jumps went with the music.

So then when the music was ending I did my last jump which was a quintuplet four times and then into a one leg spin into a tuck spin and then I ended the skate.

Then the audience there shouting and clapping a lot and throwing roses and I took a bow and skated of the ice and then went to the kiss and cry. Then I got my score and I was in first place and I beet my record by a hundred. Then some cameras went to my face and i got asked a question. The question was that last time I said that the team would be animals but I didn't to that why? Then I answered the question with well I wanted people to have a surprise for something they didn't think was going to happen but I will still have a animal theam soon but I will not say when the them will be now that is the surprise.


	8. Eight

A few days passed by and a few compatisions with pair skating and it won gold all the time. And right now Yuri is training for the grand prix. And so am I it is also in Barcelona so this is going to be fun.

Time skip...

(They are now at Barcelona and they are training with the other competitors.)

\- Another time skip all the competitors are now sitting around the table and Alice is with the female competitors.-

third persons (nobody's) . P.O.V

-With the guys-

"I couldn't even talk to viktor before he became my coach." Yuuri said while looking at viktor then back to the others. "But you have at the party last time we're every was their and you are yuri got into a dance battle and you were drunk." Said Pitchet while looking for something on his phone. "Pitchet didn't you take pictures of it?" askes Chris "oh yea I did look." Pitchet said and then turned his phone around so Yuuri could see and then Yuui started to shake his hands i front of him to try and not see it. "But I don't even remember any of it." Yuuri said still waving his hands. "Yuuri when did you get engaged and when's the wedding!" Shouted Pitchet While standing on his chair. "It's nothing like that it's only friendship rings." Yuuri said while sitting back down and so did pitchet. "Actually Yuuri you and Viktor is now engaged because that finger is the russian engagement finger." Yuri said looking pissed as them. "Viktor why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri said while blushing and looking at Viktor. "Well I got caught up in the moment i'm sorry." Viktor said while looking at his ring. "It's fine." Yuuri said while trying to get his blushing to stop. "Oh and Yuuri and I will be getting married only if Yuuri wins gold." Viktor said and then Yuuri started to blush again. "No way you are not winning gold because I will!" Shouted Yuri while pointing at him self with his thumb. "Oh Yuri how is your relationship with Alice going? because you both have been dating since both of you were kids so longer then us both." asked Viktor with a smirk.

Just then the girls and Alice walked past them and they had a idea to follow them and find out what their were talking about. So then they started to follow them very quietly with out getting seen.

With the girls...

"Neeet you're stopping to do pair skating just because you accidentally fell on top of you're partner and kissed him." Alice said while walking and crossing her arms and doing hand jesters. But then Alice started to talk again. "Ho then who will be second best can't you just find another partner?" She askes "I'm sorry but that was just to imbarissing and he was a guy that I never liked so you will find another second best." Merlisa said (She is from Mexico). " But you were almost as good as Yuri and I but you are still doing the figure skating right?" Asked Alice curiously while crossing her arms. "Yeah don't worry I will still do that and I am going to win gold this time!" Merlisa shouted. "Yeah when pigs fly and chicken moo and cows lay eggs that's when you will get gold." Alice said and that mad the group of girls laugh.

(Neeet = nooooo)

(Ho = but)

-Time skip day of the grand prix.-

Alices P.O.V

The males were going first. Then after a while of males going their was a brake to end the short program.Right now Yuri was doing great I just knew today was his day and he would win gold today.

Also a few seconds ago Viktor told Yuri and mine's coach to Coach Yuuri for a while until he gets back because something with his dog but I can't remember what it was.

Time skip to Yuuri getting his score.

But then It was time for Yuuri's score for the first skate and Yuuri was in first I wasn't to happy about this and neither was Yuri. Then Yuri got his scores and he was now In first it was now another battle of the Yuri's.

Then their was another short brake before the males went into the free skate. Yuri and I were walking and talking about thing but we hear something and we turn around and see Yuuri hugging people. Then when both of us saw Yuuri running straight for ya we started to runaway from him but just as he got closer Yuri and I kicked him away at the same time. So then she walked back and we went back to the ice ring then Viktor came back and then Yuuri was up for his free skate. Then when he finished he was back in first and he beet Viktors record so I just hoped for the best for my russian tiger. Then his routine ended he beet both Yuuri's and Viktor's record and then he was first. Then the others went.

Then It was time for the male podium It went last to first like normal so in third it was Jean-Jacques Leroy nobody knew what was ring with him. Then it was Yuuri Katsuki In second he seemed happy. Ho Yuri said to me that is Yuuri got gold him and Viktor would get married but I suppose that can't happen now unless it still happens. Then In first it was my Russian tiger Yuri I almost cried because he got first it was his first ever gold medal with out my help I was so happy for him. And i could tell that he was really happy as well that he won a gold medal.

Then I was the woman's turn to do the short program. After all them did their it was my turn and I didn't do my them not just yet I had a blue and black outfit and the songs was You spin me right round so there was a lot of spinning and jumping in this one. Then we got the scores and I was in first then everyone had a brake.

Times skip now Alice's Free skate.

Now it was time for the finale skate the free skate this was were the animal theam came in. (Pretend that the music is the nightcore female version animals. and that she had a full red outfit with a black line and had red cat ears and a black wolf tail.) (this is the preformance and pretend the last jump is a quadruplet five times and then dose the ending moves.)

Then I took some bows and came of the ice I could still here the people clapping and shouting my name then it was time. When they said my score I was so shocked that I beat my record by so much I almost cried but didn't. So then when the podium came back out it was in third place it was a Canadian girl I think Pixy was her name and she stood on the third place and she good a bronze medal. Then in second it was my friend from Mexico Mallisa she then skated onto the Ice and stood on the second place and she got the silver medal. And then I got called so I skated onto the ice and stood onto the first place stand and I got a gold medal and a bouquet of flowers. Then we all got off and bowd and then skated of the ice.

And then Yuri came running up to me and kissed me then pulled away. "looks like we're golden." Yuri said with a smirk at the joke he made. "yeah I suppose we are." I said agreeing.

Just then the announcer came onto the speakers. "We will also now be doing pair skating and if you have never done it before it doesn't matter you can also pair skate with you're coach if you like this is also a bronze, silver and gold competition so good luck you only get one minute to coriograff the dance now go go go." Said the announcer as everyone tried to get a partner then Yuri and I just smiled because we have done it so many times. So we just started making it.

Then after a while we just finished it and got into our outfits that were back and yellow Yuri had a black outfit with a yellow tie and I had a yellow dress with black dots on it. We were also the last people to go and do it.

After people went they did good but not amazing Yuuri and Viktor went together it was kind of strange to watch but hey their both gay so it doesn't matter.

Then after a while more if was finally Yuri and mines turn and the other skaters didn't know what to expect because only Viktor knew we pair skated but the others didn't do it was a suprise to them also the people from the trials to get to the bigger competitions came to watch like Minami and some others.

Then Yuri and I went to the midle of the ice rink in our starting positions the. the music started. This was their routine for the pair skating part of the grand prix. This was it. .

While we were dancing the other skaters were shocked until the announcer said that we had pair skated before.

Then we finished the dance and Yuri kissed me and then we did our ending pose. Then the scores came and it was JJ and Pixy in third then it was Yuuri and Viktor in second then it was Yuri and Me in first we then got our second gold medal and went of the ice.

Then their was a after party. And after the party Yuri, the coaches and I went back to Russia.

Yuri and I stayed together and even got married when we both turned eighteen we never had kids because ice skating was all the family we both needed. Yuri kept winning gold and so did I and we still did pair skating and kept winning gold.

And It stayed like that for years until we both get to old to carry on skating.

( I hope you have enjoyed the story I know it's not that good but it took awhile and I took a lot of time because I had school things to do then go on this and finish it but I hope it's good.)

THE END


End file.
